Fields Of Paint
by teeteequin
Summary: When Tegan Quin joins the school's marching band, she gets more than expected when she meets section leader Sara Clement. Quincest, Quinlove.
1. Chapter 1

**Tegan's POV:**

Unpacking the last box, I look around my new room. It's bigger than the one back home. Well, what was home. My mom got a new job, causing us to move down south. So far, the only thing that bothers me about it is the heat and the accents. Thank God for air conditioning.

As I finished unpacking, my mom walks into my room.

"Need any help?"

"No, it's just a couple more shirts. Thank you for offering though" I say, flashing a smile

"Okay, come downstairs and eat dinner when you finish." She says, leaving my room.

After a couple of days, eating pizza gets really old, really fast. Hopefully by tomorrow my mom will be able to fix actual food in the kitchen.

I finished folding up my shirts and walked downstairs to meet my mother in the kitchen.

"Are you excited for band practice tomorrow?"

"Sort of. I'm a little nervous though" A little nervous didn't even come close. Just thinking about it made my stomach churn. I love marching, but I don't know anyone here. What if they hate me? What if the band is terrible?

"Don't be nervous Tegan, I'm sure they'll love you. You had tons of friends back in your old band"

"But still. I don't know anyone here and what if the band's terrible?"

"Calm down, I'm sure they're just fine"

After I finished eating, I went back upstairs to my room and lied on my bed. I should really take the time to walk around the neighborhood and check it out. The area seems pretty nice and the road isn't that busy which makes it better to sleep. I still leave the television on quietly, though. I can't sleep without a little bit of noise and light, especially in a new house. Thoughts of tomorrow slowly invaded my mind as I drift into sleep. Will I make friends? Will my section be total shit? What is the show like this year? Is the director nice?...

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm blaring. "Ugh... It's 9 already?" I mutter to myself as I slowly drag myself out of my comfortable bed. I have to be at the school by 4pm, so I grab some clothes and a towel and get in the shower. The water is so relaxing as it comes down, hitting my body. Can I just stay in here all day instead? I begrudgingly step out of the shower and wrap the towel around my damp body. After drying off, putting on a pair of thin basketball shorts and a t-shirt and brushing my teeth, I step out of the bathroom and walk downstairs

As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed a note saying "If you're reading this, I went to the store to get some things. I should be back in a few minutes. Love, mom" I hope she gets food.

I went outside and sat on the steps. It's quiet out here, I like it. However, I don't like the humidity. I waited outside for a few more minutes until I saw my mom pull up into the drive way. I helped her bring everything in the house and thankfully, she got food.

* * *

I swear, the drive to the school was the longest and most nerve wracking thing I have ever endured. I felt like my stomach would come up my throat any second. After my mom stopped the car, I stepped out and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder, and my case.

"Have fun today and do your best" My mom said with a smile

"Okay, I'll try. Bye, I love you"

"I love you too, Tegan" She rolled up the window and drove away.

I slowly walked into the room filled with kids, some older, some younger. Everyone seemed to be having fun and talking. I walked across the room and sat down with my stuff near the wall. I feel better now, though. After about ten minutes, I hear rhythmic clapping followed by "Band ten hut!" I know what this means and follow suit, staying still and quiet. Thank God I've marched before.

"Okay guys, I want everyone out to the practice field in 5 minutes so get going"

That's the drum major I'm guessing.

After we're told to 'relax', I open my case open and pull out my trumpet. I grab my bag and get up, following the herd of kids walking to the field. A few people have noticed my existence and said hey but that was about it. When we get to the field, I notice the rest of my apparent section standing on one side of the field and I go meet them.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Jake, your new section leader. Well, co-section leader."

"Tegan. Nice to meet you, Jake" He seems nice. It's a decent sized section compared to the whole band. Counting me, there are about 8 of us.

"Nice to meet you too. Well, this is Tyler, that's John, this is-" Everything he says starts to become static.

"Who's that?" I ask, pointing to the girl drinking water.

"Oh, that's Sara, your co-section leader"

I think that band practice might have just gotten a hell of a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tegan's POV:**

I expected a lot of things to come from the first day of practice, but not this. She was absolutely stunning. I didn't even notice myself staring until she started walking towards the rest of us. I quickly glanced down at my instrument, hoping she didn't notice.

"Okay guys, since it's the first couple of days, we'll be working on basics" She had a sweet voice

She went along lining us up into a box formation; 3 in front on the yard line, 1 in the middle, and 2 in the back on the other yard line, making the edges of the square. After placing 3 of us onto the first line, she got to me.

"You're the new kid, right? What's your name?"

"Tegan"

"Okay, Tegan. I'm Sara. Can you get in the center please?"

I reply only by getting in the center where she placed me. After she finished setting everyone else up, she called us to attention to see our posture. Jake was off talking to the drum major. Co-section leader perks I suppose. The first line had pretty decent form, minus two who had their horn too close to their chest. I watched her as she corrected them, she seemed really nice, but who knows. When you are standing at attention, your horn should be about a fist away from your chest, mouth piece level with your eyes, and your hips out. After she finished with the three up front, she got to me. At this point, I was starting to sweat and not only because of the heat and my stomach was filling with butterflies. She stared at me, making sure my posture was correct.

"Everything else is fine, you just need to poke your hips out a little bit more, like this" She said as she placed her finger tips on my hips and lower back, pushing my hips back until I was standing right.

If I thought I was nervous before, it had nothing on what I was feeling now.

After we went over a few basics that everyone should already know, we took a small five minute break for water.

"So, do you like it here?" I heard a voice ask me from behind. I turned around to notice that it was Sara.

"It's okay I guess. A little too warm for my liking but I'll live with it" I replied with a smile.

"Have you looked at the music for the show this year yet?"

"No, I was expecting to get it today though"

"I have a few extra copies at my house. If you want, you could come by after practice and I could help you with it. I can give you a ride home afterwards."

A smile formed across my lips. Is she really asking me to come over? "I'd love to. I'll ask my mom after practice"

"Okay. We better get back to work so we don't get in trouble"

**Sara's POV:**

Did I really just ask someone I just met to come to my house?

I clap my hands together and call them to attention since Jake is obviously not going to. After running more basics, it's about time for practice to end. The director calls us up to the wooden platform at the front that he watches us from and I notice her standing at the back, alone. Her name was Tegan… Right? Before he starts talking, I walked over to her and stood beside her. She seemed happy to see a somewhat familiar face.

"Meet in the band room tomorrow, same time. We'll be doing basics again so be prepared for that. After tomorrow, we'll start setting up the show and I want all empty water bottles picked up and thrown away before you leave, is that clear?"

"Crystal!" We replied. Tegan looked confused.

"You are dismissed"

"What was that?" Tegan asked

"Oh, that's this thing we do. When he says 'is that clear?' he likes us to reply with 'crystal'. You'll get used to it."

Tegan and I started walking back to the band room to get all of our things and get ready to leave. We started talking on the way back and she seems really cool. We have a lot in common. She likes a few of the same bands as I do so I'd say we're off to a pretty good start. When we get all of our things, we walk towards my car.

"Did you call your mom yet?"

"Oh! I'll do that now" she says as she presses the keys on her phone. She seems a little nervous

"She said yes, as long as you promise to bring me home in one piece. She wants to talk to you."

Well this is awkward. She hands me the phone and lets her mom speak to me.

"I just want to make sure that she's safe with you. You're her section leader, right?"

"I understand. Yes ma'am"

"You two girls be safe, okay?"

"We will." I say as I hand Tegan back her phone.

I put our stuff in my car as Tegan finishes talking to her mom and we both get in. Since it's about a ten minute ride back to my house, we talk about your basic 'get to know each other' things.

**Tegan's POV:**

This is more awkward that I expected it to be. Getting to know people and letting people know things about you is such a long and annoying process. We pull up to her house and get out of the car with our stuff. Wow. This house is nice.

We walk in the door and I see her parents sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey Sara! Who's your little friend?"

"This is Tegan, she's in my section and didn't have any music so I was going to take her to my room so we could practice it"

"Okay, you girls have fun"

We walk up the stairs and enter her room and put our stuff down. Now I'm nervous.

"How long should I stay? I don't want to bother your parents or anything"

"Oh, you won't bother them, plus it's only 6:30 so you could stay for as long as your mom lets you"

We get out our instruments and sit on the edge of her bed. She had a small, wire music stand in front of us. We start warming up to play and it feels like I haven't played in years. How is a girl that I just met a couple hours ago making me this nervous? I wonder if she's gay… No, no stop thinking like that.

"Um, Tegan. Hello? Earth to Tegan!" Sara says, shaking my shoulder interrupting my thoughts

"Huh? Oh yeah hey"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I didn't notice until now that I had been staring at her the whole time. I clear my throat "Um, do you have a bathroom I can use?"

"Yeah, it's right down the hall, first door to the right"

"Thank you" I get up and walk out of her room and into the bathroom. I splash a little bit of water on my face hoping that it calms me down a little

**Sara's POV:**

This is getting weird. Why was she looking at me like that? Does she like me? Do I like her? I need a drink. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to grab a glass of juice. I fix her a glass as well thinking that she might like some. I walked back into my room to find her sitting on my bed resting her face in her hands.

"Hey, do you want some juice? I brought you some" I startled her, causing her to jump a little. I handed her a glass of juice and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off"

"I'm just tired. It's all good. Anyways, are we going to play this song or what?" she says, flashing a smile and picking up her instrument. She was cute… Too cute.

After a few minutes of practicing, I'm feeling pretty confident in her playing.

"We should stop for a few minutes. You sound good. I think you're getting the hang of it" We both exchange a smile and put our instruments up.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something? I don't have to be home any time soon"

"Sure" I get up and go over to my collection of movies and hand them to her "Pick whatever you want" She flips through the dvds.

"I haven't seen Warm Bodies yet! Do you want to watch it? The previews for it looked really good" She says excitedly.

I put the movie in and lay down next to her on the bed. Uh-oh. That's a familiar feeling in my chest. Am I starting to like this girl? No, I can't be. I'm straight. Am I?

Whoa, when did we get so close? Her skin is so soft against mine…

"Sara? Sara, wake up. The movie's over." When did I fall asleep?

"Huh? Oh yeah okay" I replied, trying to drift back into sleep

"No, Sara, I need you to take me home. Remember?"

"OH, oh yeah"

We got Tegan's stuff and got in the car.

"Okay, this is your house?"

"Yeah, right here." We live pretty close.

I parked my car and helped her get her stuff.

"Goodnight, I'll see you at practice tomorrow" I say, walking back to my car

Before I leave her steps, she stops me. "Wait, could I have your number? Just in case you want to hang out again or something"

"Yeah, totally" I grab her phone and insert my number.

"There you go"

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I walk away smiling. I hope she texts me sometime before practice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Last night I was working on chapter 4 but the power shut off after 2 hours of work so I lost EVERYTHING. I plan to start writing (and hopefully finish) it again tonight so it should be posted soon!**

* * *

**Tegan's POV:**

I open the door and walk into my house as Sara drives away.

"How was it?" My mother asked from the living room. I can't stop the smile creeping upon my face when my mind went back to the moment Sara fell asleep, leaning on my shoulder. She was so cute when she slept. So peaceful and innocent looking. Her hair covering her eyes as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

"It was great. Sara's really cool and she helped me with my music. She lives pretty close too" I say smiling. I wonder if she'll want to hang out again after practice tomorrow. My mother and I ate dinner and thankfully, it wasn't pizza this time. Apparently while I was gone, the repair man came and fixed everything. I went into my room and grabbed some clothes for a shower because after being outside in the humid heat, a shower is a necessity. My mind wanders as I stand under the running water. It's quiet relaxing, really. I try to think about the piece of music Sara helped me with, but I can't seem to remember what it sounded like, all that runs through my mind is her. Her being so kind to someone she had just met and then falling asleep on me, a mere stranger. Her soft skin against mine… When I noticed she had fallen asleep, I wanted to wake her up but I couldn't. It was a sight I didn't dare to ruin. I'm really looking forward to seeing her again.

When I finish showering, I put on some pajama bottoms and an old, oversized shirt that had become a little keepsake of mine. About 3 years ago, my father died in a car wreck. A man had swerved in front of him, causing my dad to jerk the car into what he hoped would be safety, but the only way he could go was off of the road and into a tree. The paramedics got there as soon as they could but he died on impact. His death was hard on me and my mom, but we got through it. Death is a funny thing. At first, you don't believe it, as if it was a cruel joke played on you by your loved ones. You can see the evidence of their death everywhere, but you refuse to acknowledge its existence or truth. Then, you're sad and angry and all you wonder is "Why me? Why would something like this happen to such a nice man, a great husband and father?" You then find ways of coping through this inevitable hell. After months of stitching up your emotional wounds, you will come to accept their death. You accept that it's real, you accept that they aren't here anymore and the only thing you are left to do is live without them. You get through it. Of course, it still hurts you, but not as severely. You're only left with your emotional, or in some cases physical, scars. Never to fully heal.

I lay down on my bed, exhausted from the long day that had past me. It had been about an hour since Sara dropped me off at home, I wonder if she's still awake.

**Sara's POV:**

Eager for sleep, I lay down, resting my head on my pillow. I notice a faint smell of vanilla and summer coming from my sheets when I realize I'm lying in the spot Tegan was when she was here. She smells nice despite being outside for two hours. How could I fall asleep against someone I barely know? There's something about her that makes her seem... safe. I need to know more about her.

I hear a small vibration coming from the table next to my bed. I roll over and grab my phone to see that I have one new message. It's from Jake. "I won't be at practice tomorrow so the section is all yours." Of course he would skip out on practice that isn't necessary for him. Damn senior privileges.

"Okay, it's fine." I don't need the help, but it'd be nice if he would get his head out of his ass and at least try instead of standing there.

Before I can put my phone back on the table, it starts vibrating again.

I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face when I realized who it was. "Hey, it's Tegan. Do you think I could grab a ride to and from practice with you? My mom starts her new job tomorrow and can't give me a ride"

"I'll be over thirty minutes before 4 so be ready by then. When do you have to be home?" I hope she doesn't have to be home any time soon since we don't have practice that next day. I'd like to be awake when I hang out with her this time

"My mom's fine with whenever. She seems to like you so far"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sara's POV:**

I get my things and drive to Tegan's house. I knock on the door and am greeted by a gummy smile. She asks me to come in and wait on her in her living room while she gets the rest of her things prepared. I walk around the fairly large room, looking at various photos resting on a small table in the center of the room. There are two pictures. One appears to be a family photo of what I assume to be her mom and dad. The other one is of her, she looks about 8 or so years old. I pick up the frame and bring it closer to my face to see the picture better. She was a cute little kid. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I quickly put the picture down and walk near the door.

I clear my throat "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get going" There's that smile again…

We were about half way to the school when Tegan decided to break the silence between us. "My mom doesn't get off of work until 11 tonight… Um, do you think that we could hang out until then? I'd rather not stay all by myself in a new house and I kinda like hanging out with you" I could feel my face heating up

"We don't have practice tomorrow so I don't see why not. Alright, I'll babysit you" I said with a chuckle

"Oh, shut up!" She said, playfully hitting my arm "You're only ONE year older than me, okay? ONE."

We arrived at the school and got our stuff out of my car and walked in. It's cute that she follows me around like a lost puppy looking for their owner. A lot of things about her were cute. The way one of her eyes doesn't remain as opened as the other, her smile, the way her ears poke out when she pushes her hair behind them… I've never been this magnetized to another girl or even a guy. There's just something about her that's pulling me closer.

With about twenty more minutes of practice left, I let my section have a small water break. It's a noticeable amount hotter today than it was yesterday so I've been giving them water breaks more often than I usually would. "Okay guys, only about twenty more minutes left before practice is over so I want to see everything we've reviewed the past two days" I give them time to get back into their spots I placed them in, Tegan still in the middle, and call them to attention. We go over a right and left box before stopping back in our original spots, me checking to see the intervals. I notice Tegan slowly swaying back and forth as if she was about to pass out. I've never had anyone pass out when I was in charge before. I've witnessed it, but never taken control of the situation. I nervously walk over to her, hoping this isn't the case "Tegan? Are you okay?" She blinks and tries to speak before I feel the weight of her body collapse onto mine. I quickly wrap my arms around her as I slowly lay her down on the grass covered earth below us. I get on my knees and tower over her, my face about a foot from hers and my hands on her shoulders. I lightly shake her, not knowing what else to do "Tegan? Wake up Tegan, you need to wake up for me okay" A few moments later, she slowly started opening her eyes

"Huh?" She asked, rubbing her face "What happened? Where's my trumpet?" I smiled and let out a relieved sigh

"Tyler grabbed it from your hands as you started falling and he put it with the rest of your things. Are you okay?" She started rising up. "Come on, let's go over there" I said, pointing to the small patch of dead grass off of the field. I had told the most experienced member of our section to take over while I tended to Tegan since Jake wasn't here. Of course he isn't here the day I actually need him.

I helped her up and put my arm around her as we walked off the field. I sat her down and grabbed my water. "Here, I want you to drink this and relax over here until practice is over" I said, sitting down next to her and handing her the water. She took a small sip from the bottle before looking over to me.

"Thank you for helping me" She flashed me a weak smile "I'm fine over here if you want to go back"

"Eh, there's only ten minutes of practice left. I'm sure Morgan can handle it. You need me more right now than they do anyways." The tip of her ears and cheeks started turning pink. We sat out the next few minutes in silence, watching everyone else. We remained here until we were dismissed.

I helped her up and grabbed our things. "You know I can carry my own stuff, right?"

"It's fine, Tegan. I've got it" I flashed her a smile and we started walking towards my car. I put our stuff in the car and turned on the AC, attempting to cool us down from the summer heat. Thankfully we planned ahead and left our cases in my car so we wouldn't have to walk back to the band room.

We shortly arrived at her house and I brought her things inside for her. She looked like she was feeling much better or at least she was acting like it.

"Well, this is it. Make yourself at home." She announced "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Sure, what's on the menu, Chef Tegan?" I said with a smirk

She made us each a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and opened a bag of chips. She poured two glasses of cola and sat down at the table. After we finished eating, we went into her living room and sat down on the couch.

**Tegan's POV:**

"Wanna play a game?" I walked over to the gaming console my father had gotten for us before he died. It was pretty old, but it still worked well. I opened the tray and put in 'Halo 4'.

"Sure, but prepare for a major ass kicking" She said, flashing a cocky smile. I turned on the tv and handed her a controller.

"We'll see who gets their ass kicked but I guarantee you it won't be me"

"We'll see about that"

About 5 minutes into the match, I realize that she's winning by 3 points and decided to step my game up. I played this game a good bit with my friends back home and most of the time did very well but right now I'm doing terrible. After a few minutes, we even up the score. There's only 2 more points to be earned before one of us wins and I am determined to win. "Shit" I mumbled under my breath. One more point for her, two more for me.

I inch closer to her until the sides of our thighs are pressed against one another, attempting to distract her. She's in deep concentration so I doubt she noticed it. We come into contact on the screen and I realize that she's about to win and quickly lean over her and onto her lap, attempting to block her view of the screen. We're tied, one more point left.

"Tegan, you cheater!" She pushed me off of her and we both started laughing. We're still sitting close, if not closer than we already were. I start to wonder how her lips would feel against mine… The room becomes silent as we stare at each other, our faces inches apart. My heart is beating out of my chest. I want to bring my lips onto hers, but should I? She clears her throat and looks back at the screen, breaking the tension between us

"You know, I'm tired of this game." I said, feeling my body relax. I couldn't tell if I was more disappointed or happy that we didn't kiss right then. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss her, but I don't want things to be weird between us. I don't even know if she likes me like that. Maybe now just isn't the time.

"So what are we going to do then? It's only 8 and your mom doesn't get home till after 11"

"Let's go for a ride. Take me somewhere, anywhere"

I packed my bag with two flashlights and got in her car, ready to explore this new town. We passed multiple houses and small buildings, along with a playground too unsafe for children to be in. We just rode into the night, carelessly. After about twenty minutes of listening to music and talking, we ended up at a run down building connected to a walking trail. It was pleasant under the moonlight, we hardly needed the flashlights I had packed. We traveled down the path, hand in hand. As unsettling as it was to be out at night in an unknown area, I felt safe with her.

"What made you choose to come here?"

"It's peaceful. You can really clear your head out here, you know... Just think about things. I used to walk this path after school or whenever I had a bad day, really, and it helped get me in a better mindset. There's something about it that makes it special." She changed the subject "Um, do you think that I could just stay the night tonight? If not that's totally fine though"

"I'd like it if you stayed. I really like hanging out with you, Sara" There's that feeling in my stomach again... She's so beautiful under the moonlight...

"I like hanging out with you too" We stopped walking and I felt a warm, gentle kiss on my cheek. A smile formed across my lips "I bet I can beat you back to the car" Sara said, releasing the grip she held on my hand and sprinting towards her car as I chased after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that the chapter is a little short, I just felt like it should have ended at this moment. Chapter 6 coming soon!**

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

I can't remember when we fell asleep. I do remember watching a movie on her bed, but that's it. I open my eyes, shocked to find we are so close to each other in her bed. Why is my arm around her waist? I slowly remove my arm from her and inch back to my side of the bed. It's still dark out. I lay on my back and stare at her ceiling. Her mattress was comfortable, as well as her pillows. I pull the covers to my chest, accidentally taking in its scent. It smelled of fresh dryer sheets mainly, but there was a hint of her scent along with it. I pick up my phone from the table next to her bed to see that it's only 2 in the morning. It's never been easy for me to sleep in someone else's house, even family. Something about not sleeping in my own home is unsettling to me. I feel her moving around on the bed and I pretended to be asleep until I felt the movement cease. I look over and she's turned around, facing me. She looks so cute when she sleeps, her mouth slightly open. I roll onto my side, facing her. I look at her, and she's so beautiful. I brush the tips of my fingers on her cheek before planting a small kiss on her forehead.

The next time I woke up it was morning. She was sitting up on the bed with her upper half propped against the wall. She was watching some movie that was on television, I think it was Juno.

"Oh, hey sleeping beauty" She said looking over at me. I smiled and pulled the pillow over my head, still tired from the lack of sleep I've had all week. Things at home with band practice piled on top of that has really been taking its tole on me. She pulls the pillow off of me and tosses it in front of her. "Saraaa. Get uuuuup" She shook me until I sat up on the bed.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked as I rubbed my face

"Long enough to listen to you talk in your sleep"

"Shit... What did I say?" I was scared to hear what I said. Do I even want to know what I said?

"You mumbled, mostly. Couldn't really tell much of what you said" Oh thank God

I stayed for breakfast before going back home. I got out of the clothes I had slept in at Tegan's and took a shower.

**Tegan's POV:**

I spent the rest of the day thinking about her and the time we had spent together. I know that I haven't known her very long, but I can still feel her. I feel her in my mind, I feel her in my heart... When she touches me, it sends waves throughout my body. Waves that awaken all of my senses. I remember what her soft lips felt like as they pressed onto my cheek. I remember how my heart raced as I chased after her, not from the running, but from her kiss. I wonder what her lips would feel like on mine. I wonder what her body would feel like flushed against mine. I think of these things alone in my room with nothing else to do. I wonder how she feels about me. Though, I will probably never ask. I've never been good with telling people exactly how I feel which is why none of my previous relationships have ever worked out, not like they were good in the first place, but still. Love is a scary thing. It can consume you, make you feel on top of the world, then let you fall flat on your face in seconds. I don't want to be slave to love. I don't want there to be one person that could absolutely ruin my life. So I run, I hide. I hide from my feelings until I break.

I don't want her to have the power to ruin my life.

But will I run?


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't want to bore you guys by slowly building up to this point so here it is! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Tegan's POV:**

It was the first away game of the year. I've always loved away games, the ride there and back is always the best part though. You can't see much besides street lights and the various electronics people held. It was calming. We were going to play at a school a few towns over so I packed my bag with music and candy. You cannot get the full experience without candy. Candy is essential.

Since Sara and I were 'bus buddies', she insisted on picking me up on her way to the school so we could catch the bus. We've progressively grown closer over the past couple weeks and it's been pretty fucking awesome being her friend. I pile my things into her car and ride to the school. I've always hated getting dressed on the bus so I put my unflattering pants on over my shorts when we entered the building. The ride is always so bumpy and there's tons of other people all around you so you're constantly bumping into someone and losing your balance so I decided that being a little warmer is better. After piling in the old school bus and calling role, we were finally able to leave.

The ride was loud, as expected. I'd normally be annoyed at the small amount of space given but I was thoroughly enjoying sitting this close to Sara. The only good thing about these pants are the way they come up to your chest and kinda emphasize your breasts. Damn my teenage hormones.

"When do you think we'll be at the school?"

"About an hour. Do you want to listen to music with me?" She handed me her other earbud and she went through the music on her iPod before playing a song by some band I had never heard of called Now, Now Every Children. She had a pretty good taste in music which totally didn't help the whole 'trying not to be attracted to her' thing.

When we arrived at the school, everything went as I assumed it would go. We got our things and went into the stands and played multiple stands tunes before approaching the field. Our football team was losing, but that didn't stop us from putting on a decent show and dare I say, this band just might be better than the one I was in back home. We were the best high school band in our area and from what Sara's been telling me, so is this band. After halftime, we got a small break to eat before the last quarter of the game and then afterwards piled back into the bus. The team lost but I didn't really care about it anyways. I was just glad I was able to take my jacket off and relax. I took my thick jacket off and put it back in my uniform bag. Some people decided to take their pants off leaving them in their shorts but I decided not to. I just wanted to hurry up and get home so I could shower and rest. When Sara got onto the bus she sat down next to me and to my disappointment/relief, she kept her marching pants on as well.

It was about 11pm before we got to leave the school and by then most people were either sleeping or listening to music. I love the change in the sound level before and after a game. That feeling of relief and pride when you know you put on a good show for the audience.

"Good job tonight, you sounded great"

"Aw, thanks. You did too, Sara."

We listened to music for about twenty minutes before she paused it and removed her earbuds from our ears.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just tired." She lied her head on my shoulder and propped her knees onto the back of the seat in front of us. She had been acting strange all night. I had noticed her staring at me in the stands throughout most of the game. Actually now that I think about it, she's been like this all week. Making excuses for contact and giving me subtle glances. I think she thinks that I haven't noticed it, but I have. I notice a lot of the things she does. I felt a pang of nervousness hit my stomach before my body and mind went numb as I felt her hand on my neck. I felt the warmth between our faces and within my body intensify as I slowly leaned myself closer. Is this really happening? I softly placed my lips on hers, leaving them there for a couple seconds. Thank God the bus was dark. I pulled back and looked at her feeling a wave of excitement and disbelief crash over my body. She smiled and lied her head back on my shoulder and went to sleep. I rested my head on the window and watched the cars pass and before I knew it we were back home.

"Hey Sare, we're at the school" I shook her knee until she woke up. She smiled and we got off of the bus with our things. We grabbed our cases from the trailer and headed to the car.

**Sara's POV:**

I drove in silence. I can't believe I actually kissed her. I've never felt this way about another girl, so this is new. Nice, but new. I pulled into her driveway and parked my car. I helped her get her things and walked her to her door.

"I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah... Actually, do you want to come in for a few minutes? Maybe get something to eat or something?"

I walked into her house and sat on her couch. While she was in the kitchen fixing sandwiches, I went to the bathroom and took off my uncomfortable marching pants. When I entered the living room again, she had changed out of her pants as well and was sitting on the couch watching television. We sat and ate silently before I heard her say something under her breath

"What?"

"I like you, Sara" Tension filled my body and everything around me

"I... I like you too" I didn't know what to do. Should I kiss her again? Should I just leave? We sat in silence for what felt like hours

I awkwardly stood up and thanked her for the food and walked towards the door before I felt a hand grab my arm. I tried to speak as I was spun around but I was silenced by her lips roughly meeting mine. I nervously placed my hands above her hips and kissed her. She pulled back, releasing my arm and grabbed my hand and drug me upstairs. I didn't question where we were going or what we were doing, at this point I honestly didn't care. I'm done repressing my feelings for other people because it has just caused me pain. It was dark in her room minus the small amount of light coming from the street. We sat on the edge of her bed in silence before I brushed my lips against hers. I can't fight this urge anymore. I've wanted this moment to happen all day, if not all week. I cupped her face in my hands as we continued to kiss. My mind and body were static as we increased the speed of our kisses. Before I could register in my mind what was happening, we were exploring each others mouths and tongues. I felt her place her hands on my shoulders, gently laying me down on her mattress before climbing atop me and straddling my waist. I've kissed a couple of guys before, but compared to her they knew nothing on the topic. Her lips were soft and fit mine oh so perfectly. The taste of her mouth was sweet and I wanted more. My whole body was tingling, especially the area between my legs. I found her hands moving from my neck down the sides of my body awakening all of my nerves. She started kissing past my jaw and down my neck, lightly biting me. I didn't want to stop her, but this was too much too soon. I'm not even sure what exactly this is yet.

I took a sharp breath "Tegan" She continued biting and kissing my neck while rubbing my sides. A small moan escaped my lips. "Tegan stop"

She looked up at me concerned "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no you were fine, trust me. This is just a little too much too soon you know?"

"Oh, I understand. It's fine"

She climbed off of me and lied down next to me. She waited until our breathing was normal before she spoke again. "You should stay" I looked over at her "It's three in the morning so you might as well. You could take a shower if you wanted and we could stay up all night too if you want"

"I'd love to"

**Tegan's POV:**

I offered her a shirt and pair of sweat pants of mine to change into after she took a shower. I was happy that she was staying. Whether we kissed or not for the rest of the night, I didn't care. I liked her being here. She had texted her parents to let them know she was here so they didn't worry and I had wrote a note for my mother letting her know that she was here and placed it on the table in the kitchen. I watched television silently until she came out of the shower and then I took my shower. I thought of her and how I felt while I washed my skin. I've never felt so controlled by an urge in my life. I wanted her so badly, I wanted to feel her and I wanted her to feel me. I've never had sex, but I've thought about it. A lot actually. Not to mention the various things I have read on the internet. What are we doing though? Are we just fooling around together or is it more? I finished with my shower and walked back into my room to find Sara sitting on the floor with her back propped against my bed watching television.

I sat on the bed and watched whatever she had playing for a few minutes before tapping her on the shoulder and asking her to come to bed. She crawled up my bed and lied next to me. She turned off the tv and lied on her side with her back facing me.

"Could you turn that back on?"

"Are you scared of the dark or something?"

"No!" I said defensively "I just... like a little bit of light and noise when I sleep"

She giggled before turning it back on and turned to face me. "Goodnight Tee" She gave me a small peck on the cheek before rolling over once more and we both slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I might not be able to update that often due to band camp starting and school starting soon but I will update as much as I possibly can! Sorry if there are spelling errors.

Also, possible trigger warning. (Physical abuse)

* * *

**Sara's POV:**

I woke up at around noon when I checked my phone to see ten missed calls all from the same number.

"Shit!" I'm so fucked. I quickly got out of her bed and got my things. I left her a note, not wanting to ruin her slumber.

_Tegan, I'm sorry for leaving so soon, I'll see you when I can._

_-Sara_

I checked my phone to make sure the text message to my parents went through that I sent last night and apparently it hadn't. I left the note on the table next to her bed before walking down stairs. Thankfully her mom wasn't home so I could leave as soon as possible. I raced to my car and got in, pulling out my phone to call my parents. "Sara? Where the hell have you been! We've been calling you all fucking morning!"

"I'm sorry, I texted you last night saying that I was staying at Tegan's but it didn't go through"

"Get your ass home NOW Sara! NOW." The line went dead as I felt hot tears fall on my face. The last place I want to be right now is at home. He gets so aggressive and terrifying when he's angry. I could tell by the tone of this voice that things weren't going to go well when I got home. I started the car and reluctantly drove home. I'm so grounded... I'll be lucky if they let me drive to and from school and practices. I pulled into the drive way and walked up to my house, nervous for what awaited me. I looked at the ground as I stepped in my house before feeling a sharp pain followed by a loud slap against my face. I grabbed my face and stumbled, looking up at an angry man glaring at me.

"Where were you!" I was already crying beyond control at this point

"I was- I was at a friends house" I said between gasps for air

"Your mother and I called you all fucking morning Sara! We almost called the police!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I thought I texted you letting you know!"

"Give me your keys and your phone and go to your room." I looked at him, scared that he would take another swing at me "NOW Sara" I handed him my keys and phone and walked to my room. I shut the door behind me as I let out a loud cry. I understand why he's so angry, I just wish he wasn't. It wasn't my fault that the text didn't go through. He's never been angry enough to slap me though. I looked in the mirror at the red hand mark across the side of my face that was starting to bruise. That's going to be hard to explain on Monday...

I don't know how long I stayed in my room laying on my bed but it was dark outside now. I heard the doorknob rattle before I saw my mom and dad walk into my room holding a plate of food. There were no words exchanged during their visit, only a hug from both of them. My dad left my phone and keys on the bed before walking out. I don't know why they didn't say anything to me, but I understood what the hug meant. I finished eating the food they brought me before laying down again in silence. I liked things quiet, it really gave you time to just... think. I thought about things with Tegan mostly. I know that dating other people in the same band is common and normal, but dating someone in your section isn't. If things go bad with that couple, things go bad with the whole section. I like being around her and everything, but I don't want to risk it. I don't think things would get bad if we just fooled around a little though, right? People do that all the time. I don't know, whatever happens just happens I guess.

...

_"I want this Sara" I found my hands climbing further up her body until I met her breasts. Our tongues fought for dominance and I gently massaged her breasts over her bra. Her skin is so smooth against mine... I feel her hands lift my shirt over my head and flipped us over, bringing herself on top of me. I felt up and down her body as she did mine. I glided my hands across her back before undoing her bra. I stared in amazement at her beautiful chest before cautiously bringing my hands upon them. She kissed me again, this time harder. I felt her leg fall between mine and I let out a slight moan at the contact. "Are you sure?"_

_..._

I didn't remember falling asleep. I was awoken by my phone vibrating against the wooden table. I felt strange though... I've never had a sexual dream about anyone before. I felt upset that I was now awake yet slightly relieved. The last thing I need right now is more confusion about how I feel and what to do about it. Surprise surprise, it's a text from Tegan... Perfect timing.

"Hey, what happened yesterday?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at practice then?"

"Yeah, see you then"

Fuck! What am I supposed to tell her and everyone else about this fucking bruise? I obviously can't tell them that my dad did it... I'll think of something.

**Tegan's POV:**

I walked to the field after school ready to start practice. It was a pretty warm day, warmer than it has been but I somehow found myself more concerned with why Sara had to leave so early... It was weird. The whole 'Don't worry about it' thing... Eh, who knows. Maybe she had something to do. I thought about her the last two days endlessly. I mainly thought about what we were doing together. Are we friends with benefits now or something? She's probably as clueless about this whole situation as I am. I approached the freshly painted field and walked across to our designated area. I didn't see Jake so I guess Sara's running things again.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Get stretched out while I get my horn and sticks" I didn't get to see her for much longer than a second, but she was wearing some kind of sunglasses. As she walked back to us, I noticed her face slightly discolored on one side. I curiously stared at her as she put us into our places. Practice went by as normal, an hour or so in sections then we got into opening set and ran through the show a billion times. "One more time" he said five run throughs ago... We finally finished and tiredly crowded at the front for him to dismiss us. "Tomorrow expect a whole lot of the same thing we did today. It's supposed to rain tonight but it should be dry enough by practice time to march and if not, too bad." He called us to attention as he does every day after practice "Now go away" I got my things and caught up with Sara, who was already walking to her car.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing." She looked at her feet as we walked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" She said flatly. I grabbed her arm, slowing her down to a stop. She faced me with an aggravated look as I slowly removed her glasses.

"Whoa what the fuck happened?" She grabbed her glasses from my hands and put them back on. "Nothing don't worry about it" She continued walking.

"Why did you have to leave so early?" We got to her car and she stopped, leaning against the side of it. "I just had to go home okay. And I have to go home now so can we please just leave it?"

I nodded and walked away from her. Why doesn't she just talk to me? I haven't done anything to make her not trust me. I was half way through the parking lot when I pulled out my phone to call my mom to come pick me up. Before I dialed the number, a car pulled up beside me and I heard Sara's voice.

"If you need a ride, get in"

The ride was silent mostly, minus the radio quietly playing before she parked at a convenient store about half way to my house.

"I left because my parents didn't know where I was. The text that I sent them didn't go through apparently and I got in trouble with my dad." I could see her eyes tearing up "Tegan please don't say anything to anyone about this. He was just scared and worried and it won't happen again and it's never happened before. Please Tegan... Promise me you won't say anything" She was uncontrollably sobbing by this point, barely breathing. I didn't know what to say, or how to feel... I was shocked. I felt a strange angry sadness form inside of my chest. My throat became dry and started burning as I felt my own tears glide down my face. I felt like part of this was my fault for begging her to stay... I took off my seat belt and leaned over bringing her into a tight hug. I didn't know what else to do. After what felt like hours, she starting breathing regularly again and I sat back down in my seat, my shirt stained with tears.

"I promise"


	8. Chapter 8

I'm going to try to update as much as I possibly can, but due to school coming soon and band practice, it's getting pretty difficult to find time to write. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Tegan's POV:**

I stared at the bland, white ceiling above me. I thought about everything and nothing, all at once. I felt my face become wet with tears as I curled up into my bed. I can't help but to feel that this is my fault. She got in trouble because I couldn't control my own damn hormones and begged her to stay... This is all my fault. I let out a loud sob as I buried my face into my pillow. I grabbed my phone and went though my contacts, stopping at her name.

_I'm sorry._

I sent her the message, not caring whether she would see it now or before school tomorrow. Sometimes, I feel like sorry just isn't enough.

It was the next school day. School went by as it usually did minus the naps I took in my first and second classes, I blame the rain though. The storms are supposed to get pretty bad tonight because the school cancelled practice and are letting us out an hour early. I'm pretty glad that practice is canceled though, but I'd rather it not be because of a bad storm. Lunch was terribly small once again but I didn't feel like eating much today anyway. Sara texted me back this morning but I never read it. After school was finally over and I got on the bus home. I felt a vibration coming from my pocket and pulled out my phone.

_Hey Tegan, I should be back from work at around 6. If you get scared, go down to the basement. Love you!_

I sighed as I put my phone back into my pocket and stare at the dark clouds through the window. I walked out of the bus as it stopped in front of my house. It hadn't started raining yet so I started walking down the road leading to Sara's house. I needed to talk to her. I needed to see her. I walked about 30 feet before I felt rain quickly falling on my skin and heard a loud crash of thunder. I started jogging hoping that I wouldn't be drenched by the time I got there but I was already soaked. My short hair quickly covered my eyes as I ran faster and pushed it back. Wet jeans are a bitch to run in.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I saw a strike of lightning cut through the sky, followed by another loud crash of thunder. I started running through various lawns in an attempt to get to her house sooner. I finally approached her house, drenched in rain and mud. I walked up to her door and knocked. I start to regret coming but it's too late now, I'm already here and it's storming even worse now. I see the doorknob turn and the door slowly open "Tegan? What- Come in" It was Sara. She stepped outside and pulled me into her house. "What are you doing here?" She looked confused and slightly worried as to why I walked to her house during a storm. "Uh, I... I wanted to talk to you" Jesus it's cold in here. Her parents looked at us from the kitchen in confusion. Sara left me in her living room and spoke to her parents for a minute or so before coming back out and leading me to her room. I don't know what they talked about and I didn't much care. I was just happy that she was here. She went through her clothes and held a pair of baggy pants and a t-shirt "Take off your shoes and leave them over there," she said pointing next to the door and handed me the clothes and a towel "you can change into these." I entered her bathroom and began peeling my clothes off of my skin and drying myself off. As I was putting on the shirt she handed me, my nose filled with her sweet scent. I pulled the hem of the shirt brought it back up to my nose, taking her scent in once more before somewhat fixing my hair and walking back out.

"Thank you for the clothes" She was sitting at the foot of the bed with her back leaning against it. She patted the floor next to her, silently telling me to sit down.

"Why are you here, Tegan?" Her voice was soft. I listened to the rain pounding on the roof and her window before replying.

I turned my head and looked at her, her gentle eyes looking into my tired ones. I looked at all of her features. Her soft lips, slightly parted, her button nose, and her still slightly discolored cheek, however it did look better now. I brought my hand up and lightly touched her bruise with the tips of my fingers. "It's my fault, and I'm sorry" My throat started burning and my heart started racing. She held my hand against her face. I could see tears forming in her eyes. I removed my hand from her cheek and replaced it with my lips. I let them linger for a few seconds before pulling back, our faces still mere inches apart. "I'm sorry, Sara" I felt her arms wrap around my body, pulling me into a tight hug. I felt her lips softly press against my neck. She brought her lips up to my ear and whispered "Tegan, It's okay..." Almost as if she were trying to comfort me. We released the grasp we had on each other and leaned back onto the railing of her bed.

"Were you scared that I was mad at you? Is that why you came here?"

"I just really wanted to apologize. I guess I was a little scared... yeah. Plus I just really wanted to see you" I felt my face heat up as I saw hers turn a light shade of red as she smiled. "You walked all the way here... in a storm... because you wanted to see me and apologize?" I glanced to her lips and back at her eyes again. "Yeah, I guess so" Our smiles faded as tension filled the room. I had been longing for her lips on mine all week. I wanted to kiss her, but I also wondered if she would kiss me first. Our faces slowly inched closer and closer to each other. I could feel her warm breath hit lips as I desperately tried not to kiss her. I felt her lips finally press against mine as I applied an equal amount of pressure. I pulled my hand up, resting it on her neck. She disconnected our lips before quickly reconnecting them, this time with slightly more pressure. I traced my tongue across the bottom of her lip before our tongues shyly met. It felt like years since I last tasted her. We found rhythm and the shyness quickly faded as we continued roaming each others mouths, becoming more comfortable with every second that passed. I felt the weight of her body lean onto mine as she lied us onto her floor. I placed my hands on her sides and began tracing small circles on her skin. We were startled by a loud crash of thunder as the lights flickered on and off, ending our increasingly heated moment. We looked at each other and laughed. She ruffled my damp hair before we both sat back up. I listened to the rain as I steadied my breath. It was nice being with her. I reached over and grabbed her hand, rubbing her hand with my thumb.

"You know that I like you, right?" I kind of hated to put her on the spot like that, but I needed to know if she felt the same way.

She was silent for a moment. "I like you too... I just- I don't know, Tegan." she took a deep breath and sighed "We're in the same section... It's a bad idea to date, or whatever this is, within your section because if things went to shit with us, that's what would happen with the whole section."

"But you can't just act like nothing is happening between us because things are obviously happening here. I know it and so do you. I want to be able to be around you without constantly wondering whether we're just screwing around or if it's something more" I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. "I really like you, Sara."

After a long moment of silence, Sara finally spoke "...Can I think about it for a little while? I'll let you know Friday, okay?"

"Sounds fair"

After the rain let up a little, I got my things and asked Sara to drive me home. When we arrived in my driveway, I got out and walked to her side of the car, motioning for her to roll the window down. I placed a soft kiss on her cheek and walked to my door. I waved at her as she was driving away and opened my door. My mother hadn't come home yet so the house was empty for another twenty or so minutes. I took a quick shower, washing the dried rain water out of my hair and off of my body. I changed into a pair of my own sweatpants and back into the shirt she had let me wear earlier. It was relieving to know that she would think about it, but it was also making me terribly nervous. I traced my fingertips along my lips and thought about the kisses we had shared. I could still faintly taste her from earlier. I lied down on my mattress and lifted up her shirt, revealing my stomach and took in her scent once again. I heard the door shut and I got up from my bed and walked downstairs eager to see my mom.

"Hey mom!" I pulled her into a tight hug. Because of her work, band practice, and school, I haven't been able to see her that much lately.

"Hey Tegan! Sorry I'm home so late but I picked up some food" She handed me the bag of food from an oriental restaurant a few blocks away from her work.

"Thanks mom" We fixed our plates and sat down at the table "So how was work?" I said, eating a fork full of rice.

"It was fine, they want me to work a little later for the next week though. I'll be working till about 7 every night but after that they should just have me work until 4 every afternoon." I was kind of disappointed that she would be home even less now but we do need the money... We finished eating and I walked back to my room and lied down again.

These next two days can't go by fast enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sara's POV:**

When I arrived back home, I went up to my room and got out my textbooks. I hated history. I'm terrible at remembering and putting together dates with places and faces and events... Honestly, I could care less about how we evolved from using stone to using big metal machines. I know the whole 'those who do not know history are doomed to repeat it' saying, which is true, but I still can't make myself care enough about it to learn. I liked learning about the Holocaust, however, but that's pretty much it. Despite my many flaws when it came to school, I was an average student. My best subject is English though. I opened the book at got out a pencil along with the worksheet I was supposed to start two days ago that was due tomorrow and it really didn't help that I have history first in the morning either. It's times like this where I wish I were more outspoken and had more friends that could actually help me with this. I could always call Tegan and see if she wanted to come back... No. She's in the grade below me so that wouldn't work...

I started scanning the chapter for the answer the number one out of thirty when my mind went back to Tegan. I don't know what I'm going to say to her... I've never felt this way about someone before. Especially another girl. When I saw her that first day of band camp, she caught my attention in a way no one else has before. Maybe it was the terrified little look on her face, but who knows. I do know that I like being around her, I like it a lot. She makes me feel comfortable yet anxious at the same time. When I kissed her for the first time, I remember my heart pounding out of my chest and my mind racing. I was overwhelmed with thoughts and acted upon them for the first time in my life. I never planned for this to happen. I don't know what I'm going to say to her, but I do hope that we can still be friends, no matter what the answer I decide upon is.

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock. I didn't finish my work, but I did a decent amount of it. That's got to be worth something, right? I got out of my bed and went to the restroom and got ready for school. I grabbed a pop tart to eat along the way and put my things in my car and drove to school. I walked inside the doors. "Another day awaits" I mumbled under my breath. I walked down the crowded halls and into my history class. "Alright, get out your work and I'll come by each desk and check it" I hated when teachers did this. You could tell by their expression who did and didn't do their work. After walking down three rows of children, he approached my desk and picked up my work, glancing over it. "Clement, why is this not finished? You've had three whole days to work on this and you have hardly even half of it finished. Everyone else did their work, why didn't you?" He said in a harsh tone. I looked up from my bare desk and found about twenty pairs of eyes staring at me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "I don't know... I forgot about it" Of course, this was a lie. "Whatever you say. Go ahead and mark a big fat zero on that because that's your grade" He placed the paper back onto my desk as I sunk further and further into the seat. Fucking asshole...

The rest of the day had went as I assumed it would. Lunch was terrible and tiny once again and the teachers of course gave us work to do at home. I hated doing homework after practice and rarely ever did it. I always wait until the class before to get started and most of the time get finished. It was time for practice now though. I was nervous about seeing Tegan today though. I still have no clue what I'm going to say to her tomorrow... I want to say yes, but I don't know if I should or not yet. I approached our designated area and got my section warmed up before our director came to the field. "Alright guys, I want you to do a figure eight alright?" I called them to attention, checking their posture. I clicked the drum sticks together at the tempo of the opening song. "Mark time, hut" I said, still clicking the sticks. They began marching the figure I had given them and to my surprise, there were very few mistakes. When we stopped, I let them relax "That was pretty good. Who's up for a mini drill down?" Their faces lit up at my question. Drill downs were the funnest thing to do while running through basics. In a drill down, random commands are called at and if you mess up, you put your horn up and keep it up. Whoever has their horn still has their horn down by the end wins. I clicked the sticks together again and called them to attention. "Mark time hut!" I waited four counts before I called out random commands. "Backwards, hut!" I waited 20 counts before calling out various commands. Eventually, the only people still in the game were Morgan and Tegan. I'm not surprised that they were the last ones left though, minus myself and Jake, they are the best marchers in the section. I watched them inventively as I called out my next command. "Left slide, right slide, left flank, forward. Cancel the second and fourth, hut!" To do this correctly, they have to march two counts of a left slide before transitioning into a left flank. Most of the section scattered in opposite directions but some went the correct way. I felt a smile creep onto my face when I noticed that Tegan was included in the group of 3 that went the correct way. "Band, halt!" I walked over to Tegan and stood in front of her. "Good job... Relax" We held our gaze for a few seconds until we heard a loud voice over the speaker. "Get some water and opening set!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! School is starting in a couple days so I really won't be able to update near as often :( I'll try to get at least one or two updates a month though! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know how I did!

* * *

**Tegan's POV:**

I smirked at Sara before walking to our designated area and getting a small drink of water. We ran through the show a few times but mostly we just got yelled at by our director and drum major. He called us up to the front during the end of practice as usual. "Guys, what's up with y'all today? This was terrible. You obviously still don't know your music and aren't practicing. Section leaders... FIX IT! Now leave..." He climbed down from his tall stand and walked to his car.

"Alright, trumpets! Over here!" Sara yelled, waving her hand as we all gathered around her. "This is unacceptable. We can't expect to get straight ones and best in class at the competition in a few weeks if we practice like that. Next week we'll work more on basics and body carriage and we're doing pass offs again... We're the best section in this band and if we step up like we should have done in the beginning, everyone else will follow. You need to give it everything you've got, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." We all nodded and got our things.

"Nice speech, Sare" I walked beside her down the small road leading to the parking lot.

"Thanks, Teegs" I chuckled at my new nickname. I've never had anyone outside of my family nickname me before. I got out my phone, ready to call my mother to come get me when I remember that she was still at work.

"Shit... Um, do you think you could give me a ride home? My mom has to work late."

She playfully sighed "I _**guess**_ I could." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and lightly squeezed our bodies together. "You know you want to" I dropped my arm as we approached her car and placed our things in the back.

"You hungry?" She started up her car and started driving out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"I don't have any money though"

"You can pay me back later" Oh, I'd love to... but I'm pretty sure we have different ideas of pay back.

She pulled into the drive through at a McDonalds a few minutes away from our houses and ordered us both a burger and a drink along with a large fry that we had to share. After she handed the lady her money and placed the bag in between us and our drinks in the cup holders she started driving down the road, passing the turn towards our houses.

"Um, we live that way Sara." I sat back in my seat and stared at her, waiting for a reply but I never got one. We ended up in an abandoned parking lot near a small preschool. "What are we doing here?" The sun was starting to go down but I didn't much care.

She grabbed the bag and handed me a burger and placed the fries between us. "Eating, duh" I didn't understand why we came out this far just to eat, but I'm not complaining. We talked about the game tomorrow and how school was going as we ate. She told me about how her teacher embarrassed her in front of her whole class just because she didn't do all of her work and then proceeded to give her a zero on it. "You should have gotten some credit for what you did! Next time, just call me and I'll help you bullshit the answers" We laughed and finished our food.

"We should probably get going... I don't want you to get in trouble again." She pulled out her cell phone as I was putting our trash in the bag and dialed a number.

"Mom? I'm going to be home a little late tonight. I'm with Tegan... Yes we're fine... Okay, thank you." She hung up her phone "I won't get in trouble" I felt my body tense as I thought of why she actually brought me out here and why we're hanging out after what we talked about yesterday...

"Have you ever drove?" She said, starting her car back up and opening her door.

"No... Are you... Are you letting me drive your car?!" I smiled widely and we got out of the car, switching places. We put our seat belts on and I grabbed the wheel before I felt my body become still and my smile fade and my eyes widen. "I don't know how to drive..." She laughed and undid her seat belt and walked back to my side of the car.

"Okay, this is the break pedal and that is the gas pedal" She said pointing down at my feet. She placed her hand on my leg that controlled the gas "Go" She switched legs "Stop... You get it?" As if I wasn't already nervous enough by driving... She finished showing me the basics and got back into her seat. "Put it in drive... There you go... Now, gently press on the gas" I felt the car jerk forward as I accidentally pressed too hard on the gas and I quickly pressed on the break, causing us to jerk back. "It's okay, just be more gentle with it." I tried again, this time hardly pressing on the gas. "There you go! You can be a little less gentle with it now that you've started moving, but not too much" I felt my smile widen when I realized the car moving smoothly on the worn down asphalt. "I'm actually doing it! I'm actually driving!" I started releasing the pressure I had on the gas as we started approaching the edge of the lot. "Okay, now turn" I felt her hands graze mine as she grabbed the wheel and helped me turn the car. As I became more comfortable driving, she stopped helping me turn the wheel and telling me exactly what to do. After a few minutes, she had me stop the car and park.

"Thanks for letting me drive, it was pretty awesome" I flashed her a gummy smile and took a sip of my drink which, to my disappointment, was now empty. I took the lid off of the cup and tilted the cup, capturing a piece of ice in my mouth and chewed it. I looked over at Sara who was now eyeing me. "What?" She got out of the car and walked around to the trunk. I walked over to her and saw that she was placing a blanket on the ground. She lied down on one side of it and looked up at me. "Come on."

I lied down next to her and we both looked at the sky above us. It was beautiful... Almost like you'd see in a movie. The moon was full and radiant and the stars were scattered across the black sky. It reminded me of elementary school when we would make projects and scatter glitter everywhere. I slowly moved my hand from my stomach down to my side, next to hers and placed the tips of my fingers in the palm of her hand. Her hand flinched at contact but apart from that there was no movement. I started tracing the lines in her palm with my fingers lightly. I wanted to hold her hand, so I went for it. I interlaced our fingers together and rubbed her hand with my thumb. I turned my head and looked at her. I could see a light shade of pink on her cheeks as she continued looking up into the sky. "Sara... I want you and I think you want me too..." I didn't wait for a reply, I didn't really want one. All I wanted was to feel her lips on mine. All I wanted was to feel her. I let go of her hand and hovered over her, our bodies not touching. Our lips were hardly an inch apart. "Can I kiss you?"

I could feel her ragged breathing as I stared into her eyes, not once breaking contact. I lowered my lips onto hers and pressed them together. We had a short series of small and short little pecks before I slung one of my legs over her waist and straddled her. She placed her hands on my hips and drew small circles through the fabric of my shirt with her index fingers. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip before slyly entering her mouth and meeting her tongue. My arms started to shake from holding my weight so I moved one leg in between hers and lowered myself on her body. I moaned softly in her mouth at the contact and continued massaging her tongue with mine. I trailed my kisses from her lips down to her neck. I lightly sucked at her pulse point as I heard her let out a small moan. I could feel her chest rising against mine as her breath quickened. I trailed back up to her lips and was attacked with a needy kiss. I felt a familiar tingling sensation between my legs as I felt her tongue battle against mine for dominance. "I jus- I want you so bad Sare" I mumbled in between kisses. I slowed us down and hovered over her again. "I know it's not Friday yet... but please... Do you want me back?" I looked into her eyes, this time I was pleading for an answer. We steadied our breath and after what felt like minutes, she answered me. "I do want you... more than you know" This was all I needed. I kissed her again except this time I pour all of my emotion into it. I lower my body back on hers, already missing the contact. It doesn't take us long to get heated again and I feel myself slowly rock back and forth on top of her body. We both moan at the contact and I trail my kisses back down to her neck. I feel an increasing wetness form between my legs as I continue slowly grinding into her. I put my hands underneath her shirt and gently rub her sides. "Te-Tegan... I, we should- we should slow down" I stop moving and remove my hands from her shirt and hover over her once more. I place a kiss on her forehead and lay down next to her and we catch our breath.

"We should get going... It's getting pretty late" We got up and folded up the blanket, putting it back into her trunk. When we got back into the car, I noticed the time. I immediately took my phone out of my pocket and called my mom.

"Hey, sorry that I'm not home... Yeah, I'm okay. I was with Sara... I needed help with my music and we lost track of time... I'll be home in a few minutes... Okay, bye" I hung up the phone and glanced over at Sara.

"Is she mad?"

"No, she was just a little worried. She likes all the **_help_** you've been giving me with my **_music_**"

We both laughed for a moment before she spoke again. "That's good... Do you want to get together with the section tomorrow and eat before the game? I can talk to them about it when we get to school and see who all can come."

"If we're carpooling, I'm getting the front seat." She chuckled "Of course. Taco Bell sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

When we got to my house, I got my things and she walked me to my door.

"Thank you for tonight... It was fun and stuff" Damn Tegan, you sure do have a way with words...

"I had fun and stuff too... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah... Tomorrow. Goodnight" I started to open the door before I felt her pull me into a gentle kiss.

"Goodnight"


	11. Chapter 11

Ahh! Long time no update! Sorry guys, school starting along with band things and then getting sick has been really stressful and basically given me no time to write and when I did have time, I had major writers block :l I was going to finish out the weekend in this chapter, but I think that I should end it here and I really wanted to hurry up and post something for you guys since it's been so long. I plan on writing at least some of the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully I'll finish it and post it sometime during the week but if not, expect an update in the next week or so.

_**OH! Also, if you are following this fic and have not made an account on the new site, MAKE ONE! I post updates there as well and I will be removing this story on here soon because of personal reasons. If you do not know what site I am referring to, message me and I will tell you.**_

I hope you like it!

**Sara's POV:**

_"I want you so bad Sare..."_

_"Do you want me back?"_

_"More than you know..."_

This exchange between Tegan and I rang in my mind the whole drive home like a short jingle off of a commercial. I could still taste slight traces of her within my mouth. I could still feel her hips and body rubbing up against mine. I felt intoxicated due to the high levels of arousal it gave me, but those thoughts and feelings were here to stay, for the night anyways. No one had ever been allowed to get that physically close to me and I'm glad that she was the first.

I wondered if this meant we were dating now or just fooling around, but I tried not to think about it much. I got home and immediately took a shower, washing the sweat and traces of my own arousal off of my body. As I lay my head on my pillow, I wonder how far we would have gone if I didn't stop her.

I still thought about the pros and cons of dating someone in the same section every now and then. Especially now. Tomorrow was the day that we had both agreed on to finally hear my answer to her question. Although thinking about it makes me shake with nervousness, I know what I'm going to say to her. I know what I want and refuse to deny it anymore. Part of me didn't want to accept the feelings I have for her since she is a girl but for the most part, I was and still am scared of what will happen with the section. If things go downhill with us, the whole section will be inadvertently brought down as well.

I have faith in us, though.

I walked into the gymnasium, instrument in hand, ready for the weekly pep rally. The pep rallies are always pretty exciting but this week was just insane. The rally itself wasn't the insane part, the insane part was the huge fight that happened upstairs in the bleachers. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but from what I've heard there's apparently some small group of wanna-be-gangsters in the 9th grade that jumped this other group of wanna-be-gangsters in the 9th grade as well. While we were playing 'Rebel Yell' we heard screaming and looked up to see a huge ball of kids knocking each other around. I'm honestly surprised no innocent kids were really hurt during it because they gave absolutely no fucks who they were knocking about. All of the teachers that were upstairs ran to the fight and tried to break it up and the school's cop, Officer Singh, had to call in reinforcements. The teachers ordered us to get out of the gym just in case one of them had a weapon so we did. Thankfully, none of them had a weapon minus a small pocket knife that wasn't used. As for the band, we all went back into the band room and waited until dismissal.

"Holy shit, that was fucking insane." Since he's not in my section or grade, I don't really get to see or talk to Wesley that often unless it's by text so it was nice to be able to have time to talk to him after this.

"I know dude, I'm just glad we were able to get out of there." I could feel my body shaking with adrenaline as I continued talking with Wesley. It was weird having that large of a fight at school. After a minute or so, he walked away and I felt a hand grab my shoulder and bring me into a one armed side hug. I jumped at the contact but was easily relaxed when I realized it was Tegan.

"Whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken up I guess."

"We used to have fights like that at my old school at least once every four or so months. There was one time where we had to all leave the school because some idiot had brought a gun... Now THAT was crazy." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, are we all still on for Taco Bell before the game?" Shit, I had forgotten about that... I called all of the trumpets over to where me and Tegan were standing and introduced the idea.

"So everyone's okay with it?" They all shook their heads in confirmation.

"I'll see you guys there at about 4:30 then." All but Tegan left my side. The bell rang, finally dismissing us from the day.

"When will you be picking me up?"

"About 4:25 or 4:20."

"Okay, I have to catch my bus but I'll see you then." She wrapped her arms around my midsection and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt my face get warm as I wrapped my arms around her as well. She pulled away and told me goodbye before walking out of the door and onto her bus. I wish I had offered to take her home.

**Tegan's POV:**

To my surprise, mom was actually home today. It made me kind of wish that I didn't have to go to the game because I really miss seeing my mom as much as I used to. It was about four when Sara got here and since I was getting ready, my mother let her in. I smiled widely as I walked down the stairs and into the living room with Sara and my mom. It was cute seeing her so nervous trying to talk to my mom.

"How long have you been in band?"

"Five years, ma'am."

"That's good. Tegan's been in band for about four years now," She said, pointing at me. "and thank you for all of the help you've been giving her with her music!" We both started blushing. If only she knew...

"It's about time we should get going," I walked over to my mom and wrapped her up in a hug. "I'll be back after the game, I love you."

"I love you too Tee," We let each other got and I followed Sara to the door. "Bye, you girls have fun!" Sara and I both waved and said 'bye' to my mother before walking out of the door and into her car. She took in and let out a deep breath as she started up her car.

"Jeez Sare, does talking to my mom make you THAT nervous?"

"Talking to adults in general make me nervous. Plus it's hard not to be nervous when you're talking to the mom of someone you have been helping with their music." She made air quotes with her index and middle fingers when she said 'music'. I laughed at her as we started driving away.

After we got to Taco Bell, we waited for the rest of the section and all sat down in the large booth together and ate. We played a small game of telephone after we ate and of course, most of the things we had to whisper to the person next to us were very sexual due to the high levels of immaturity in the section but it was still fun. Since Sara sat next to me, I had to whisper everything into her ear and although whispering things in her ear was pretty hot, it was really weird having to say "Fuck me in the ass and call me foxy."

The game was tiring but amazing. Apparently according to our director, this was the best halftime performance of the season! He said that the trumpets sounded great and according to Sara, we don't get complimented that often. This was for sure my best personal performance of the season, playing _and_ marching wise. After the game, I pilled my things in Sara's car.

"Hey, do you think I could drive again? I promise I won't leave the parking lot, I just really want to drive again." She looked a little nervous but handed me the keys and sat in the passengers seat.

"Do you remember everything?"

"I think so... We'll figure out in just a second." I flashed her a gummy smile as she fastened her seat belt and smiled back at me.

Well, I got us to the end of the parking lot without driving into anything or anyone so I'd call that a win. I turned off the car and removed my seat belt as she undid hers as well. Part of me wanted to just come out with it and ask if she decided on whether or not she'd be my girlfriend, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"You should call your parents and ask if you can and stay at my house tonight... We can get a pizza and watch mooovies and you can stay and eat breakfast with us." I smiled at her as she giggled at my attempts to get her to stay the night with me.

"I'd love to."


End file.
